fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 15/6/16
A video package was played showing CM Punk’s return to Survival as part of the hooded men, Triple H betrays Corey Graves, Cesaro barely escapes Sami Zayn’s clutches, Roode winning the United States Championship, Daniel Bryan’s narrow victory over Kane and E&C finally dethroning The British Ambition to win the Tag Team Championship* ' ' The arena starts off with darkness and a spotlight was shone in the middle of the ring, revealing to be Triple H. The crowd boos Triple H loudly but Triple H adjusts his tie and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 1: *Triple H’s promo* '' '' HHH: Ladies and gentlemen, last night was a huge success….... not for Corey Graves. Not for Dean Ambrose. Not for Seth Rollins. And definitely not for Roman Reigns. Last night’s success is based off…...the 4th Reich. Let me explain to you on what happened for those who decided to miss out the greatest stable to ever exist in professional wrestling. '' '' *A video package of the hooded men attacking Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins and the 4th hooded men covering Rollins to win the Survival World Championship* '' '' HHH: Now you all have seen what happened. Allow me to introduce to you, the leader of the 4th Reich, the NEWWWW SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPION, CM PUNK! '' '' *CM Punk’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with his suit and world championship over his shoulder. Bobby Roode, Mr.Kennedy and Dolph Ziggler follow suit behind Punk and they are in their formal attire. Crowd boos at them* '' '' Punk: I AMMMMM BACCKKKKKK! But first of all, thank you, Hunter. Now, before you losers start to boo at me for selling out after my so called retirement match. I have sold out from a long time ago. I sold out right from the very moment Survival starts. Let me take you to a history crash course. This. The hooded men. The Corey Graves conspiracy. It’s all part of my master plan. To become the Survival World Champion. I used the hooded men to get your fucking sympathy for me so that I will get supported but…..I changed my mind. I purposely let Bryan beat me at Ladder to Glory so now, he looks like an idiot for beating me. BECAUSE HE DIDN’T GET THIS AFTER LADDER TO GLORY! I DID! *Raises the championship* I use Corey Graves’s conspiracy to make sure he is removed from power. The hooded men brought some suspicious over the fact that Graves might be the one leading them. After I lost to Daniel Bryan at Ladder to Glory, I knew I will be the Survival World Champion soon. Then I saw Triple H backstage and approaches him. I told him my idea and he likes it. And that idea is to pretend to work with Corey Graves as the co-GM of Survival. With that, Triple H can proceed with the next phase of the plan with his authority and there is where Mr. Bobby Roode, OUR UNITED STATES CHAMPION, COMES IN! NOT YOURS! OURS! '' '' Roode: That’s right! I debuted on Survival and joined Team Survival for the Civil War for one sole reason. To lose. You heard me right. I came out and asked Roman Reigns to let me join Team Survival so that I can take a pinfall loss to further hurt Corey Graves’s dominance in Survival. How you may ask? Team Chaos vs Team Survival was the most anticipated match of Civil War. If a brand loses, the general manager of that brand loses his face and the roster will lose faith in that GM. And his touch as he cannot lead HIS brand to war properly. I was a plant. Not only that, Graves lost his match to Shane McMahon. Which only helped us. '' '' Punk: You all must be asking, what about Mr.Kennedy here? Why is he here with the 4th Reich? Why don’t I let him explain that himself? Kennedy? '' '' Kennedy: *raises his hand at Punk and then puts his right hand up in the air, grabbing his mic from the air* Ladies and gentlemen, MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY! KENNEDY……. Why did I join The 4th Reich as one of the hooded men? It’s easy. No one expects me. I have been seeing tweets about people saying that it’s Batista, Big Show, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Rusev, Kurt Angle and many more. But not a single tweet about me. I am the most unpredictable man in this business. Not Dean Ambrose for he does the same old thing every week. With that, allow me to pass on to the Survival Money in the Bank, DOLPH ZIGGLER! '' '' Ziggler: Hahaha, it does feel good to get hated. I lied to you all here. I posted multiple tweets on taking out the hooded men when I got the chance. You supported me to do so…..but I knew right from the start, I am leading you all on. Winning the Survival Money in the Bank is just tip of the iceberg to all of you. You don’t know why I joined the hooded men, do you? *raises the briefcase* With this, I can guarantee you if any circumstances that CM Punk loses his Survival World Championship, which he won’t just for your information, the title will still stay home with The 4th Reich because of this bad baby here. We got this all covered. That’s what CM Punk and Triple H are here for. They are the brains of this operation. And this is the exact reason why Survival is the name of the game. '' '' HHH: Now, since we got that all done. There is one more thing I have to address everyone here. Remember when Corey Graves and me signed a document on Fallout and Cesaro happens to gatecrash it? Don’t remember it? Roll the footage. '' ''' '' ''*A video footage was played showing HHH and Graves signing a document* '' '' '' HHH: That document…..let’s just say that Graves didn’t read all of it. To put this in simpler terms for you smarks out there, Graves have signed his own termination while acknowledging me as his successor as the General Manager of Survival! Now let’s talk business here. Summer Showdown is in 5 weeks time. It’s the biggest show of the summer. It’s basically the summer Wrestlemania. And we cannot let this chance go to waste without showcasing the dominance of The 4th Reich…… '' '' *Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with a huge pops* '' '' Ambrose: Have you all ever thought of shutting your fucking mouths up with a milk bottle? Because I can’t sit back there, hearing you all gloat over this bullshit? I will be the one who ends this shit and make sure we have a REAL GENERAL MANAGER running Survival. Not some big nose freak. *points at HHH* '' '' HHH: Well, if it isn’t Dean Ambrose. The man who knows how to talk but doesn’t back up it. If you don’t recall what happened last Sunday, Mr. Kennedy here nearly broke your skull. And he will do that again if you don’t shut your mouth up. '' '' Ambrose: Try me. '' '' HHH: Oh I will. And that is why for tonight’s main event, Dean Ambrose will face Mr.Kennedy! I hope that satisfy your ego because deep down, you are just like me who must hog the spotlight all the time. *The 4th Reich starts to walk away as Ambrose watches.* '' '' Ambrose: So no beatdown? I was expecting more from you guys. I am disappointed. '' '' *The 4th Reich turns around and CM Punk snaps his fingers, causing all 4 men excluding HHH to surround the ring. They slowly enter the ring and Ambrose jumps on Kennedy. Ambrose cannot keep up with the numbers game and was beaten down by Punk, Ziggler, Kennedy and Roode before leaving the ring* ' ' '''Match 1: The Ascension vs Kurt Angle and Rusev in a Tag Team Match ' ' The Ascension defeats Kurt Angle and Rusev in 6 minutes after The Ascension hits the Fall of Man on Angle and Viktor pinning Angle. ' ' After the match, they attack Rusev with the Fall of Man before taking a mic. ' ' Segment 2: *The Ascension’s promo in the ring* '' '' Viktor: From losing every match to finally dominating. E&C, how does it feel like to get beaten up? I still bear a grudge on you two for making a joke out of me. That is why The Ascension will make you pain and take your Tag Team Championship away from you! '' '' Konnor: The only thing you two will feel from now onwards is pain. And we are not joking one bit. We weren’t serious back then but when you attack us with the con-chair-to, guess what? You messed with the wrong tag team. '' ''' '' *Edge’s theme hits as he stands on the stage with cheers* '' '' ''Edge: I heard you guys. Unfortunately, Christian is not here tonight as he have to attend medical check up after that TLC match. So, you want to challenge us for the Tag Team Championship eh? If you want it, then you got it. At Summer Showdown. Christian and myself don’t back down from a challenge. If we have awaken 2 monsters, then we will be the 2 hunters who slay the monsters. '' '' '' *Edge leaves as he walks back while The Ascension stare at him* ' ' '''Match 2: Apollo Crews vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Apollo Crews pins Alberto Del Rio at 10 minutes after hitting the Spin Out Powerbomb. ' ' ' '''Match 3: Kane vs Daniel Bryan in a Street Fight ' ' ' '''Daniel Bryan defeats Kane at 17 minutes after throwing a chair on Kane while hitting a Running Knee. After the match, Undertaker’s theme hits as words start to appear on the titantron. “5 weeks till you will rest in peace* ' ' Bryan goes out of the ring and takes a mic. ' ' Segment 3: *Daniel Bryan cuts a promo in the ring after his match* '' '' Bryan: I am sick of mind games, Undertaker! You want to fight now, then bring your dead man ass out here so I can do the same what I did to you at Dominion of Wrestling. COME OUT NOW! *Camera focuses on the titantron but nothing happened* Again…..all right then, if you won’t come out tonight, I expect you to brace yourself for a fight next week. *Bryan throws the mic and walks off back to the stage. But the arena turns black and words appear on the titantron again, “No” before the lights come back on.* ' ' Segment 4: *Tom Phillips approaches Cesaro who is preparing for his match in the locker room* '' '' Tom: Cesaro, may I get a word with you on your match with Sami Zayn last Sunday at Reign of the Cruel? '' '' Cesaro: Have you Americans ever know the word called privacy? Judging from your action, I don’t think you even heard of that word. I take it you want to talk about my cheap victory over Zayn right? Let me tell you this. I do whatever it takes to remain champion. Even if I have to resort with dirty tactics. Now get lost. *pushes Tom down to the floor* ' ' Match 4: Cesaro vs Edge in a Singles Match ' ' Cesaro defeats Edge via DQ at 13 minutes after Sami Zayn comes out and attack Cesaro. Zayn nails 2 Blue Thunder Bomb before hitting the Helluva Kick. ' ' *Dean Ambrose was seen walking towards the door in the locker room when he met both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, sitting down in the locker room. An intense staredown between the 3 men was held before Ambrose walks away to the ring* ' ' Main event: Dean Ambrose vs Mr.Kennedy w/ members of The 4th Reich in a Singles Match ' ' Mr.Kennedy defeats Dean Ambrose at 10 minutes after hitting The Mic Check. After the match, The 4th Reich surrounds the ring and attack Dean Ambrose. Suddenly, Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he stands with the crowd with a crowbar. Rollins slowly walks closer to the ring. Then Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walks to the ring from the crowd with a steel chair. Both Reigns and Rollins are standing side by side before entering to ringside. CM Punk moves closer to Triple H and whispers him in the ear. Triple H snaps his fingers and the other members start to move back. Reigns and Rollins enter the ring as Ambrose struggles to get back on his feet. Reigns picks Ambrose up by his shoulder. The three men look at each other before Rollins puts his fist in front of them. Reigns and Ambrose look at Rollins reluctantly. Reigns put his fist alongside with Rollins. Ambrose walks around, shouting around. Ambrose stands in the middle and puts his fist in between the two men. The show ends with The 4th Reich looking on the possible reunion of The Shield.